


[Podfic] Lose Your Clothes and Show Your Scars

by RsCreighton



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossdressing, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, Friendship, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, M4B, Masturbation, Mission Fic, Overprotectiveness, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Rimming, Shaving, Slow Build, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In hindsight, Bond knew that he'd made some bad decisions, but it was all his Quartermaster's fault for being so fascinating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Lose Your Clothes and Show Your Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [attendtothebones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/attendtothebones/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lose Your Clothes and Show Your Scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841665) by [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves), [vix_spes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes). 



> Thank you to vix_spes for having blanket permission! <3

  
**Title:**   Lose Your Clothes and Show Your Scars  
**Author:**   Vix_Spes  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton  
**Length:**   2:18:24  
**Format:**   MP3, M4B, & Streaming  
**Music:**   Grease - _You're The One That I want_  
**Cover Artist:**   RsCreighton 

Chapter One: Up Is Down 25:45  


[Mobile Streaming Click Here"](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/LYC/Chapter%20One.mp3)

Chapter Two: A View to (a) Kill 26:18  


[Mobile Streaming Click Here"](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/LYC/Chapter%20Two.mp3)

Chapter Three: A Little Bit Closer 25:47  


[Mobile Streaming Click Here"](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/LYC/Chapter%20Three.mp3)

Chapter Four: A Dangerous Game/Dance Into The Fire 35:03  


[Mobile Streaming Click Here"](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/LYC/Chapter%20Four.mp3)

Chapter Five: For Your Eyes Only 0:25:30  


[Mobile Streaming Click Here"](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/LYC/Chapter%20Five.mp3)

[**Download M4B**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bJames%20Bond%5d%20Lose%20Your%20Clothes.m4b)  
[**Download MP3 (zipped)**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bJames%20Bond%5d%20Lose%20Your%20Clothes.zip)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
